This invention relates to paneling for insulated enclosures. In instances where it is desired to provide a refrigerated enclosure such as, for example, food processing rooms, cold rooms, milking parlors, butcher shops, slaughterhouses, and the like, a layer of insulating material is normally applied to the walls of the enclosure and then a washable liner superimposed thereover. Such construction invariably results in seams on the enclosure walls which not only provide crevices that are difficult to clean but also permit heat leakage from a relatively warmer environment into the chilled enclosure.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide insulated paneling which obviates the heretofore encountered shortcomings and which greatly facilitates the construction of an insulated enclosure. It is a further object to provide insulated paneling that can be held in place by means of hidden fasteners. Still other objects will readily present themselves to one skilled in the art upon reference to the ensuing specification, the drawings, and the claims.